ninjagostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Takava
The Legend of Takava is a story created by Fastcar700. After he created a character for Ninjago: Season 100, he created a story about that character. The topic was very popular, as it reached 35+ pages. Lego613Master is a strong supporter of the story. The story managed to make it through 3 seasons, only to be ended when Fastcar quit the message boards. Season 1 Chapter 1 Takava and his father walked through a forest. They were simply picking up wood for their fireplace. It was a normal night. Suddenly, a dark, shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, I am Schatten"He said. Schatten pulled out his weapon and struck at a defenseless Takava. His dad stepped in the way and took the hit. "NO!!!!" Yelled Takava. Schatten dissapeared into the forest. Chapter 2 Takava kneeled in front of his dying father. "Father, that was meant for me." "No...son. This is my journey's end. Now you must decide the next action in your life. Remember... to follow... the... light..." "No, dad! Stay with me! NO!!!" Takava's father was dead. Takava picked up his father's katana. "I will not fail you dad" He wishpered to himself. "What do I do now?" Chpater 3 Takava got up as he heard a strange sound. A dozen snakelike creatures emerged from the shadows. A dark blue snake tried to hypnotize him, but Takava didn't look. He was fighting hard against the snakes. " What do I do?" He thought. He pushed hard against his foes as he started to turn into a living, gold tornado of elemental energy. " Spinjitzu?!" He said, remembering hearing about it. "Ninjago!" He quickly took out the snakes. He stood alone. " I have found my destiny. Now to find the one that took my father's life." Chapter 4 Takava noticed he was now wearing a golden ninja robe. "I'm a ninja?" He left the forest. He stumbled upon another ninja. "Hello. I am Slick. Who are you?" The figure asked. "I am Takava. I was just heading home." "I feel we were meant to meet each other. Almost as if it is... destiny" Slick replied "Wouldn't suprise me." Takava stated. He told Slick what had happend earlier in the day. "Well, I will see you around. Bye" Slick said as she walked off. Chapter 5 A couple weeks later, Takava's famliy and friends gathered for his dad's funeral. It was a sad event. Takava kneeled in front of his dad's grave. He prayed for him. As he walked out, yet another ninja who said his name was Nexus stopped by. He said he knew Takava's father. He told him what happened 2 weeks ago. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Chapter 6 Two ninja walked up. "We need your help!" Shouted Slick. " Snakes are attacking our village!" Said Nexus. " Will you help us?" Takava thought a moment. If what he said to Slick was true, could he afford not to listen to destiny? " Ok. I will help you. Lets go!" The three ninja ran to the village. They were met by dozens of snakes. These were green. The three ninja quickly began spinning in a tornado of power. The two tackled the leader, while Takava blinded about two dozen and quickly took them down. "Thanks" Said Slick "Anytime" Chapter 7 Takava was walking into Ninjago City. He was suprised to find a group of ninja talking. "Who are you?" Said a blue one. " I am Takava, Ninja of Light." The ninja wisphered. "Would you like to join our team?" Takava knew the choice was made inside him. He just needed to accept it. "Yes. I will join" The five ninja cheered while a sensei stood watching. They went to a building as Cole, the leader of the team, began teaching him the basics. " You are doing well. you will be a full ninja in no time!" Cole said. " Thank you. I had a great teacher." Chapter 8 Takava walked through a town with the other ninja. Slick and Nexus actually joined the team. Takava knew he had found his destiny. Takava heard a sound and went to investigate. He saw a red serpintine. "Hello" Said the snake. " I must deliver a message from my master. He wants to talk to you privatly." "I will never talk to Schatten. He killed my father! Go away before I kill you!" "This is madness!" "Madness... THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!" Takava kicks the snake into a deep pit. Satisfied, he went back to the others. Chapter 9 A new ninja, Jake Powersword, had joined. He and Takava had become great friends. Takava announced to all the ninja he needed to go on a mission alone. At night, he went to his father's grave. It was dark and empty. But Takava knew someone would be there. " Welcome Takava. I have been waiting for you" A voice called out softly from the darkness. Takava knew who it was. " Schatten." Chapter 10 Schatten took Takava to his lair. He wanted to convice Takava to join him. "I'll never join you!!! You killed my father!!!" Takava yelled in rage. Schatten kept trying. He then took out his weapon and he and Takava fought. Takava used spinjitzu, but his foe left him defenseless. "Now, you die!" Schatten shouted. A figure jumped in the way and took the blow. "Nya? NYA!!!!" Takava screamed in horror. Chapter 11 As Schatten dissapeared, Takava ran over to the dying Nya. " I told no one to follow!" He said. " I am sorry. I knew you couldn't face Schatten alone. Tell Jay ... that I... loved him." She died . Takava brought Nya's body to Kai. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??!!!!!!!" He yelled in extreme anger. He drew his weapon and swung it at Takava. They fought until a voice broke in and said "STOP!" They stopped at hearing Lloyd's voice. "We need to figure this out." " No, Kai is right" said Jay and Cole. " Then that is it. I'm leaving" Chapter 12 " Uh, guys? The Serpintene are attacking Ninjago city!" Said Jay. Takava and the others wasted no time. "NINJAGO!!!" They started fighting hundreds of snakes using spinjitzu. Zane took a dozen of Venomarai down with his shurikens. Cole and Jay fought 38 Constrictai. Takava went to attack the leaders. A huge creature arose from the ground. " What is it?" Asked Kai. " No... it can't be" Said Sensei Wu. "Pythor!" Pythor came riding a massive creature. " There must be something we can do!" Shouted Takava. " The Tornado of Life" Chapter 13 " But all of reality could be undone!" Said Cole. Sensei nodded. He knew there was nothing. " EARTH!" "ICE!" "FIRE!" "LIGHTNING!" "LIGHT!" "NINJAGO!!!" And the ninja waited to see what happend Chapter 14 A massive tornado appered. The beast still lived. "NO!" Yelled Sensei. A figure appered. It came clearer and closer. " Dad?" Said Takava. "DAD!!!" He huged his father. "We still have the snake situation!" Shouted Zane. Takava started to glow. A beam of brilliant light shot from him. It blinded the beast with a light that melted it. He also destroyed a rattlecopter. " He did it!!!" Yelled the ninja. " The thought of his father helt him back" Said Nya. " Kai whipped around "NYA!!!" The ninja went to their base and celebrated. Episode Lists Season 1 *Introduction *A Journey's End *Where Destiny Lies... *Secrets Within Yourself *The Eternal Goodbye *A Friend in Need *All of Nothing *300 Days Later *The Lord of Darkness *A Hero Falls *The One With The Fire Falls *The Final Hour Part 1 *The Final Hour Part 2 *The Final Hour Part 3 Category:Stories